Lágrimas de um amor sem fim
by Mika W. Sabaku
Summary: Agora ela tinha certeza dos sentimentos dele por ela, assim como ele tinha sobre os dela. E ambos choravam agora, porém, de felicidade, sabiam que poderiam confiar um no outro. Era um sentimento mútuo. Onde a verdade apareceu através do conflito. NaruHina


As lágrimas não paravam de cair. E as lembranças não paravam de surgir.

_- Não dá mais. – Ela falava sem olhar para seus olhos e ele tentava segurar a tristeza, mas era impossível. O amor que ele nutria por ela era grande demais para poder contê-lo. _

Ele a viu ir embora, e sua reação foi cair de joelhos no chão e tampar os olhos para acolher suas lagrimas cheias de arrependimento.

_- Não me deixe! Por favor! – Ele implorava com a voz e o corpo trêmulo. _

Estava agora sozinho, em casa, ainda ajoelhado, ainda lembrando-se de tudo, da rejeição, do seu desespero, da sua atual solidão. De como seria sua vida sem a garota que ele tanto ama.

_- Perdoe-me Naruto, não posso continuar! Não sabendo que meu coração bate por outro... – Seus olhos a encaravam com dúvida: não sabia se estava com medo de saber quem era, ou o porque de não amá-lo mais, não sabia se era ciúmes ou obsessão, mas ele precisava dela! E essa era a única certeza que ele tinha. _

Ele tentava recuperar os sentidos para correr atrás dela, mas nada do que imaginava fazia sentido, nada do que ele tinha ouvido havia se encaixado.

_- Quem é ele? Por quê? Fale-me Hinata! Não me deixe assim, eu... – Ele respirou fundo e a olhou gentilmente. – Eu te amo! – Ele sorriu ainda com esperanças, mas logo esse sorriso desapareceu quando ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou uma última vez nos olhos dele. _

Novamente ele respirava fundo, mas não para dizer que a amava, mas para impedi-la de partir assim. Para mostrar o quanto o amor deles era verdadeiro. O quanto era sincero. Ele sabia que precisava fazer isso.

_- Só me diga quem é. – Ele falou baixinho, esperando uma resposta imediata e ela apenas ficou calada. Cabisbaixa. _

Conseguiu se levantar, mesmo estando com sua visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, mesmo querendo organizar sua mente. Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser rejeitado novamente, ele se levantou e saiu de casa a fim de tê-la em seus braços para toda a eternidade.

_- Preciso ir. – Ela deixou a casa dele sem um sorriso no rosto como sempre fazia, apenas saiu e fechou a porta vagarosamente._

Ele abriu a porta a fim de encontrá-la escorada nela, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele olhou para todos os lados e nenhum lugar de onde ela poderia estar lhe veio à mente.

_- Não vá! – Ele tentou gritar, mas o soluço do choro o impediu e esse grito foi abafado pela sua tristeza. Estaria ele, abandonado? Estaria ele decepcionado ou até mesmo sem rumo? Na verdade, o que fazer quando sua vida se resume ao seu amor? Ele não sabia como continuar se não fosse com ela e por isso tentaria... lutar. Mesmo parecendo tudo perdido ele lutaria, porque para o garoto loiro é isso que se faz quando o seu mundo parece desmoronar._

Estava de noite e se ela ainda estivesse por perto, seria difícil encontrá-la, já que suas vestes eram pretas e seu cabelo de um azul marinho impecável. Para ele, Hinata era a própria noite e com certeza muito mais bonita, mais inesquecível. E por essa razão, ele tinha certeza: precisava dela, pois nem a noite ocuparia o seu lugar.

_E foi assim que ela o deixou, não parecia triste nem decepcionada, mas absolutamente certa sobre o que estava fazendo e isso o entristecia ainda mais. _

Estava parado em frente a sua porta tentando se lembrar de algum lugar que servisse de refúgio para Hinata, e com isso ele achou a solução, lembrou de uma conversa deles onde ela havia o mostrado.

_- Você gostou daqui Naruto? – Ela sorria enquanto tirava as mãos de meus olhos e revelava o lugar maravilhoso do qual ela descreveu._

_- Se eu gostei? Eu amei Hina! – Ele a abraçou e perguntou sobre o lugar escolhido. _

_- Ah, eu gosto daqui, pois me sinto melhor, é bom ficar sozinha às vezes sabe? Consigo raciocinar direito, respirar. Sair um pouco do mundo onde existem milhares de pessoas e viver no meu mundinho! – Ela ficou meio tímida ao falar isso, e ele apenas acariciou os cabelos daquela bela moça, olhando-a todo orgulhoso. _

_- Você é muito especial pra mim. – Aproximou-se dela e beijou sua testa, e logo a envolveu para mais um abraço apertado e cheio de vida, sorria carinhoso._

Ele correu para a direção deste lugar tranquilo; era um campo limpo, verde, alegre, poucas pessoas iam para lá e o céu a noite era magnífico: todo estrelado, e por isso, clareava o local, mas com um brilho natural, bonito.

Mesmo cansado e suando, ele continuava correndo, sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração acelerado, ia parar um pouco, porém lembrou que era por um bom motivo: era por ela. Então não parou nem por um segundo de seguir o seu caminho, estava determinado.

Com suas pernas tremendo, ele finalmente chegou ao lugar. E para sua infelicidade, não a encontrou, ela não estava lá! Foi tudo em vão para a surpresa dele. Não agüentou olhar para aquele lugar e não encontrá-la. As lágrimas rolaram mais uma vez sobre sua face, mas dessa vez, chorou em silêncio. O rapaz chegou a achar que o céu tivesse sido um sinal de que não daria certo: hoje as estrelas brilhavam menos e aquele lugar já não tinha tanta importância.

Ele estava prestes a ir embora, a desistir, quando uma voz falou seu nome num sussurro calmo e doce:

- Naruto. – Ela sorriu tentando não chorar.

- Hinata? – Ele gritou ao se virar e num ato irracional a apertou forte, não suportava ficar longe dela, muito menos não abraçá-la.

Ele precisava disso.

- Desculpe-me... – Afastou-se dela rapidamente e a olhou um pouco confuso.

- Pelo, pelo que? – Ia começar a desabafar com ela, mas Hinata falou antes com um sorriso envergonhado em sua face.

- Eu não amo outra pessoa, nunca amei... – Ela olhou para a grama verde do campo e se concentrou para dizer o restante. – Eu precisava ter certeza Naruto, de que você me amava e por isso, fiz isso com você! – Não conseguia encará-lo nos olhos, a vergonha havia tomado conta dela. – Mas eu vi, eu vi o seu esforço e pude ter certeza do seu amor por mim! – Ele ia falar, e ela o interrompeu novamente. – Não Naruto! Não é que duvide do seu amor, mas duvido das pessoas e não queria passar por mais traições, por mais arrependimentos, eu precisava ter certeza. – Ela dizia isso enxugando as lágrimas que ousavam escapar de seus olhos e ele num ato compreensivo ergueu seu rosto e pediu que ela olhasse para ele.

- Não chore, está tudo ótimo, tudo como deveria estar! Eu te entendo Hina e você pode cometer os erros que quiser, entende? Nada vai mudar o que sinto! – Ele ficou feliz ao vê-la sorrindo emocionada e se aproximou um pouco mais do rosto dela, quando estava próxima dos lábios de Hinata disse feliz:

- Posso? – Ela apenas tocou os lábios dela no dele enquanto envolvia seu pescoço com os braços e o beijava de forma demorada e apaixonada. Agora ela tinha certeza dos sentimentos dele por ela, assim como ele tinha sobre os dela. E ambos choravam agora, porém, de felicidade, sabiam que poderiam confiar um no outro. Era um sentimento mútuo.


End file.
